The present invention relates to a socket for use with a socket wrench and, more particularly, to an anti-slip socket with uniform wall thickness.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical socket I for use with a socket wrench. The socket 1 includes a peripheral wall 2 defining a hexagonal hole 3 for receiving a fastener to be tightened or loosened. The peripheral wall 2 has a cylindrical outer surface too smooth to provide reliable gripping if the user's hand is dirtied by oil. Replacement of sockets of various sizes is often required during use. Sockets of this type are liable to roll on a slanted face if not properly placed (see FIG. 2), leading to troubles during use. Furthermore, the wall thickness of the peripheral wall 2 is not uniform and, thus, causes stress concentration while driving a fastener, leading to adverse effect to structural strength and driving effect of the socket 1. Furthermore, the socket 1 is usually made of metal and, thus, weighty to the user.
US 2003/0126960 A1 discloses a socket including a socket body having a driving portion with an outer peripheral face that has six flat or slightly convex surface surfaces and six rounded or convex corners formed therein, and parallel to the six flat or slightly convex surfaces and the six rounded or concave corners of an inner peripheral surface respectively. The peripheral wall of the driving portion includes a uniform-n thickness formed through or around the peripheral portion thereof. However, the rounded or concave corners on the outer peripheral face of the socket are too smooth to provide a firm grip by the user.
It is therefore a need in a socket that has improved structural strength and that is less weighty while allowing easy use and reliable gripping.